Million Dollar Shirt
by Samayoshi
Summary: Kagome is an idiot but a sweet heart and Shippo wants to get her anything she wants, illegally or legally.


Million dollar shirt

The market was wild with noise. People were yelling, making deals, putting their pride away in order to make money.

Kagome and Shippo walked through the market, soft, warm hand in smaller hand.

"It's your eighth birthday, what do you want to do?" She asked looking down at him. He shrugged his small shoulders cutely and with big eyes he said, all shy:

"Just want to stay with you"

"Awe, ok…what do you want to GET for your birthday?" She asked again.

"Candy?" He asked hopefully.

"Ha, ha I see, had that plan all along did you? Nice try, you know what happens when you eat sugar" Never again, she shuddered.

"Then I don't know!" He shrugged, she rolled her eyes.

"Well alright, let's just roam around then" She sighed not wanting to get angry at a child for their indecision. Finally Shippo found what he wanted, on their last stop, Kagome gasped and let go of Shippo's hand, and she floated towards the shirt that was being shown on display. She fingered the beautifully woven shirt, feeling the incredible softness of the fabric. She hissed a she checked the price tag, disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just too expensive" She cast a forlorn look and whispered with another sigh:

"Another million dollar shirt" Then She turned around and headed in another direction.

"Come on, we have to get Sango's smelly candle thing" She stopped, wet in and bought what she needed. 'One day, I'll be able to afford that shirt' she said to herself.

For Shippo, it was just a shirt of no importance or value.

But it meant something to Kagome, and if she wanted she should get it, she who took responsibility of a child she saw on the street one day and shared her roof with her, granted it wasn't the most luxurious place but it was three meals a day and the warmth and comfort of anther loving being who actually cared. He could only thank god for having found a woman who had an affinity for strays. She worked so hard for both of them and it wasn't easy to say the least. She never asked for help, to prideful a creature to accept too. She deserved this shirt; she deserved a lot more than that shirt!

"Ok, it's time to go home, Shippo…Shippo?" She looked down to see he had suddenly disappeared, not obediently by her side like he was supposed to. Her stomach tightened.

"Shippo?" She squeaked. Her moves frantic as she called out louder: when no response came, she started crying. Two seconds later, an officer was by her side:

"Ma'am, are you looking for somebody?"

"Yes!" She said crying "Have you seen a eight year old about this big, with really orange hair?" Something like recognition flickered in his eyes and Kagome held her breath.

"Yes, please come with me" They walked for five minutes and reached a security booth with a grumpy looking Shippo inside. She rushed toward the boy and squeezed every single atom of oxygen out of the boy's lungs.

"What happened? I was soo worried I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

The boy was found stealing this" The man showed her the exact same shirt she had been admiring. She gasped as her hand covered her mouth. She looked over at Shippo sternly.

"Why, why did you do it? Shippo, you know stealing is wrong!" She searched his face, looking for a reaction, anything

"You wanted it "He shrugged, "I wanted to get it for you" He mumbled, then:

"You said it was a million dollar shirt"

"It still doesn't make it right! You have to earn something like that!"

"But you did earn it! You deserve it! And I wanted to get you something special" Her heart melted

"You said it was a million dollar shirt" He repeated. She smiled

"Oh Shippo, they'll be many more Million dollar shirts in the future that you can BUY me" He nodded

"Just promise me, no more stealing ok?"

"I promise" He said, crossing his fingers and added in his head: 'I promise that when I grow up you'll be the most spoiled woman on the planet'.

"Good" She said satisfied, she spoke to the officers:

"I'm really sorry he's really an angel though…"

Idiot.

You know what to do


End file.
